1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a game of skill and more particularly to a game of golfing skill. Even more particularly this invention relates to a golfing game which includes the use of a particularly designated golf ball and a driving range.
2. Previous Art
Throughout the history of golf there has been a need to simulate the playing of the game of golf to improve one's skill. Very often a player is unable to play 18 or even 9 holes because of the unavailability of time or a course to play or even the financial resources to play. Thus, for many years, for almost as long as golf has existed, there have been practice areas for hitting balls. These areas have commonly become known as driving ranges.
There is a long felt need to practice before and even after playing to improve one's game. The late, great Ben Hogan espoused this philosophy often and was rewarded as one of the great master's of the game of golf. Ben Hogan possessed one of the all time great golf swings, the basic building block of golf. Mr. Hogan would often practice hitting balls on a driving range until his hands hurt and even bled. Mr. Hogan often attributed his golfing success to such practice and advised amateurs to follow a similar routine.
While practicing on a driving range is of great advantage to a player trying to improve his game, it may also seem tedious and boring to some. Additionally, many who practice on the driving range are often disappointed when they take their game on the golf course. While the practice range offers a great opportunity to work on one's game, there is none of the pressure involved in scoring as there is on the actual golf course itself, whether or not a player plays in a tournament.
According to touring professionals, one of the biggest mistakes amateur golfers make is not being accurate with their approach to the green. Very often an amateur will leave his ball short of the green. Less often, but still typical of the amateur, they will push or pull their approach shot into a bunker or other hazard. Overall the chief impediment for the amateur golfer to improve his game is accuracy in his approach shots to the green. What is needed is a golfing game which offers golfers of all skill levels an opportunity to improve their game by practicing their approach shots to the green under a simulated pressure of the golfing game.
What is also needed is a golfing game designed to make hitting practice balls fun and to provide such a game that delivers a relatively immediate reward to the player. In order to facilitate all of the above, what is needed is such a game which can be complete in itself and independent of a player's golfing game, while still providing rewards commensurate with the skill level of the game of golf. What is additionally needed is for this self contained golf game to stimulate the player's interest in golf and sharpen his skills for the actual game of golf.